


Fire Emblem Heroes Supports

by DarkestIndulgence



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Friendship, Love, Marriage, Multi, Support, Tsundere, just cute things, possibly salt, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestIndulgence/pseuds/DarkestIndulgence
Summary: A series of fan-made supports for the heroes of Fire Emblem with Kiran, inspired by the recently added support system. S-supports are still treated as marriage/romantic relations, and if the character is already in a canon relationship it'll be an A+ best friends support instead. Finally, requests are welcomed!Kiran is written as a gender-neutral character and in a way so that anyone can place themselves into their shoes. I personally interpret them as a somewhat serious tactitian kinda like Robin, so sorry if that rubs someone the wrong way!





	1. Azama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Decided to open up with my boy Azama just as a bit of a stretch of my wings. Suggest some characters and if I'm interested I'll take you up on that. :)

**Azama**

**C-Support**

**Azama:** Greetings, Kiran! Ah, as busy as ever, I see. Why waste so much time strategising when you can do other things?  
**Kiran:** Oh! Well, you see, this is all I can do on the battlefield. I cannot protect myself, so I learn how to strategise using the strengths of others.  
**Azama:** Hmmm. Well, I didn't mean it in that way. You can afford to slack off, you know! Come, meditate with me.  
**Kiran:** But...  
**Azama:** Life is futile and wavering. People are prone to indulging in it as much as possible, yet I do not see this selfishness in you. Let me teach you about being selfish!  
**Kiran:** Being taught to be selfish, huh...I never thought I'd hear this from a monk like yourself.  
**Azama:** Hahaha! Well, I think you'll find that I am no ordinary monk.

**B-Support**

**Azama:** Did you enjoy your meditation session the other day, Kiran?  
**Kiran:** It certainly helped with the stress. I think it would be beneficial to fit it somewhere in my schedule.  
**Azama:** You have a schedule?! This is far worse than I thought!  
**Kiran:** If it's such a bad thing, why are you grinning from ear to ear?  
**Azama:** Come on now, isn't it obvious? You're so uptight! Such mundane and tiresome measures to ensure that you do the very same thing every week.  
**Kiran:** Well...do you have designated times for meditation?  
**Azama:** I simply meditate in my spare time, if I am not healing.  
**Kiran:** I see. Well if I do not organise a schedule then it would be harder on everyone else in the end, you see. Even you. I couldn't afford not being sufficient.  
**Azama:** Well, I will still teach you how to ease up regardless! I think it would be a nice change of pace, considering you are already amusing to talk to. I wonder how you will cope with my relentless badgering on how to indulge?  
**Kiran:** Hm...I don't like the look of this.

**A-Support**

**Azama:** How are you enjoying your meal, Kiran?  
**Kiran:** It's really good. Azama, you're such a good cook, but...  
**Azama:** Hmm?  
**Kiran:** Why are you doing all of this? I mean, the things people tell me about you...  
**Azama:** Oh? Even in this realm it haunts me, I see...yes, I do have something of a bad reputation. But if you're so easily swayed by what others speak of me, then you are certainly in need of some enlightenment.  
**Kiran:** I am sorry. I wasn't swayed, merely suspicious. Rest assured I haven't discarded you yet.  
**Azama:** I am known for speaking the truth, really! I do not believe in a make-believe god or I will not heal a dying man, when my resources could be used on those who are able to be saved. I merely put smart decisions ahead of those born out of emotion. Does this shock you?  
**Kiran:** No, that's respectable. But why are you a monk when you don't believe in a god?  
**Azama:** Yeah, I have gotten this question before. It was simply easier for me, having been raised at a shrine. Why should I pray when meditation is far more beneficial for the soul?  
**Kiran:** Haha. You sound somewhat contradictory...but I'll take your word for it.

**S-Support**

**Azama:** Greetings!  
**Kiran:** Good morning, Azama. Are you here to prod fun at my "strict" habits?  
**Azama:** Well, actually...  
**Kiran:** You seem lost for words...that's unlike you. What's the matter? I always have time for talk if you have an issue.  
**Azama:** Well, I _am_ lost for words. That's because I...well...  
**Kiran:** Are you...blushing...?  
**Azama:**...I never imagined I would feel like this. It never even was a concept I bothered to think about, and yet it has happened. Hmmm.  
**Kiran:** Please tell me what the matter is!  
**Azama:** Well, you see, I've fallen in love with you.  
**Kiran:** ?!  
**Azama:** I love the face you have on you now! Oh- of course, not just because it's amusing me at this moment. You are a splendid person through and through, and I must say, I am so very charmed by your mysterious personality.  
**Kiran:** I...don't know what to say, I suppose at the least I can return your feelings...  
**Azama:** What do you mean?  
**Kiran:** It means I love you too.  
**Azama:** Well, we must prepare for marriage right away, then! Come on, to it!  
**Kiran:** Why so impatient? Well, if you wish. Oh, Azama...hah.


	2. Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested last chapter, here is Legion. I chose him because I thought it'd be interesting. Enjoy :)

**Legion**

**C-Support**

**Kiran:** Ah, it's you, Legion. What are you doing there?  
**Legion:** Kiran, it's Kiran! How do youses know we are Legion? How do youses know?  
**Kiran:** Well, I don't know anyone else wearing a mask like that. Why do you refer to yourself in third person, by the way?  
**Legion:** Heehee! There's more of uses! We allses never knowses who we are. We are allses Legion!  
**Kiran:** I'm very confused. But I...suppose you're happy enough with that knowledge, yes?  
**Legion:** Legion are always happy with ourselveses, we are brotherses and friendses. We hope we can be friendses with you too, Kiran!  
**Kiran:** I suppose that's good enough.  
**Legion:** Ehehe, friendses, friendses!

**B-Support**

**Legion:** Kiran, Kiran!  
**Kiran:** Oh, Legion?  
**Legion:** No no, it's not Legion, it's Legion! Howses you?  
**Kiran:** I'm alright, I suppose.  
**Legion:** Oh noses! Are you scratched? Woundses are bad, yes, yes, yes! Here, Legion has a band aid.  
**Kiran:** It's nothing, really, it's just as you say; a scratch. I'd like to thank you actually, I didn't realise that a thief had snuck up on me like that. The dagger was close.  
**Legion:** And Legion killed himses! Chopped his head off just like that! Heehee, you should knowses there are enoughses of us to protect you at all times.  
**Kiran:** You're kind of scary sometimes, but it's good to know you have my back.  
**Legion:** You're so much nicer to us than most! Though Legion hopeses you don't just see uses as very useful toolses.  
**Kiran:** Huh. Oh- I'm almost late for my meeting with Anna! Dang. I'll have to continue this later, Legion.  
**Legion:** We'll see youses later, if weses aren't already with you. Heh!

**A-Support:**

**Kiran:** I just wanted to let you know, I do not see you as a mere tool, Legion.  
**Legion:** Oh, we thought youses would forget about thatses!  
**Kiran:** Of course not. In fact, I feel an unusual kinship with you...  
**Legion:** Whuhhh? What do you meanses?  
**Kiran:** I sense a great deal of sorrow about you. Even if you are not sad or lonely, I know when somebody is hiding dark secrets.  
**Legion:** Weses were raised in an orphanage, maybe that is what youses sensed? And we are not lonely- Legion has Legion! We will never be apart. From ourselveses or youses.  
**Kiran:** An orphanage...I see. It must have been difficult. I don't even know if you can comprehend that.  
**Legion:** Legion is happy enough. Weses would rather do some killses than think about it. But if youses are more concerned about it than us, them youses are an even better person than we thought.  
**Kiran:** I see...thank you.  
**Legion:** Yup! Now weses will get back to our training! Wanna join us?  
**Kiran:** I'm afraid I have no weapon.  
**Legion:** Here- you can borrow one of our axeses, we have lots!  
**Kiran:** Oof! That's about as heavy as I'd expect it to be. Whoa, wait, Legion! Don't attack yet! I haven't even lifted this thing yet!

**S-Support**

**Kiran:** ...  
**Legion:** Kiran! More training? Yes, yes! You are very closes to lifting an axeses. Maybe it can go to two centimeters off the groundses this time instead of one!  
**Kiran:** No, Legion...even though I want to protect you, it's not like this.  
**Legion:** Weses are confused. What are youses saying?  
**Kiran:** Even if you never felt anything like love or happiness, I wish to make you happy anyway, more than anyone else. Well- um, you and your brothers, too, I suppose.  
**Legion:** A-ah? Is this meaning youses are making all of uses your favourites?  
**Kiran:** I suppose you could say it like that. You've protected me, so I want to protect you as well. I won't let anyone break you any further, Legion. Actually, I...um...dang, this is difficult, but I...love you.  
**Legion:** Wowses! Uwee hee hee, really?! You're making us blush! Well, if youses says so, t-then we loveses you too. That's why Legion protects youses! But it's not just us you love, it's Legion too.  
**Kiran:** I thought love was supposed to be between two individuals, but I can fit all of you into my heart.  
**Legion:** Yay! Weses are all happy! We can all share youses!  
**Kiran:** This scenario has unusual connotations...


	3. Linde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of getting a Linde. :)  
> I realised recently when browsing that my idea for FE Heroes support isn't entirely original, but hope people can stick with it anyway!

**Linde**

**C-Support**

**Kiran:** Oh, hello- er, Linde, was it?   
**Linde:**...It's you, summoner. Yes, my name is Linde. What is it?  
 **Kiran:** I would like to know you better, since I have only just recently summoned you. I feel as though a mutual respect will do us some good.  
 **Linde:** I suppose there's no harm in that. I am the daughter to the Pontifex of Archanea, Miloah. He is- was- incredibly famous there. However...  
 **Kiran:** But?  
 **Linde:** ...He was killed by an evil man.  
 **Kiran:** I...I'm sorry to hear that.  
 **Linde:** Don't be. I am strong, there is no need to pity me. I will avenge my father when I return, and become worthy just like him. I hope to master Aura someday, and I'm glad that I was summoned, giving me such an opportunity.  
 **Kiran:** I see. I would like to see what this Aura can do in the battlefield.  
 **Linde:** I will gladly show you.

**B-Support**

**Kiran:** I don't mean to pry into sensitive topics, Linde, but are you truly alright?   
**Linde:** I'm fine! You have a good heart, Kiran. I thank you for your concern, but there really is no need to look out for me.  
 **Kiran:** Hm...  
 **Linde:** Ah, here. As a proper thanks, I'll give you some of these.  
 **Kiran:** These are...  
 **Linde:** They're strawberries. Someone from my world taught me to enjoy these wild ones. I'm glad they have them here in Askr. They're delicious, please try one.  
 **Kiran:** You're right. They are excellent.  
 **Linde:** Actually, I was meaning to ask...you also have a weapon, don't you?  
 **Kiran:** Yes, I do. It is called Breidablik, and it was given to me by Commander Anna. But it is not so much a weapon as it is a device. In fact, it summons heroes.  
 **Linde:** Oh! So I came from that? Well, it's a little unusual, but I'll make sure to protect you.  
 **Kiran:** It's most appreciated.

**A-Support**

**Linde:** .....  
 **Kiran:** Linde, you look so distraught! What is the matter?  
Linde: Oh, I didn't see you there. I...  
 **Kiran:** This is about your father, isn't it? I knew you weren't okay.  
 **Linde:** I-I...  
 **Kiran:** Okay, catch your breath and relax.   
**Linde:** I feel a little better. Sometimes I just think about him, and...I'm sad. But it doesn't make me weak. It makes me stronger. I've had many experiences. I have been in situations where I could break. Yet I have never shattered.  
 **Kiran:** It truly is a testament to your incredible strength, Linde. But please, don't ever feel like you're in all of this alone. If you ever are upset, talk to me. I would like you to promise me that.   
**Linde:** I know...I promise. You're kind person, just like my father, so...thank you. For everything, and supporting me.  
 **Kiran:** I'm glad...let's work together to provide a better future for everyone.

**S-Support**

**Linde:** Kiran...  
 **Kiran:** Oh, Linde! What's the occasion? So far it has only been me initiating conversation.  
 **Linde:** I am sorry...I have not come off as approachable...  
 **Kiran:** Um, no, it is fine. Do you...wish to talk about anything? You seem off somehow.  
 **Linde:** No, this time I am not ruminating on something I would normally think about. Not magic nor my past. This time it is something different...I think I...I've fallen for you.  
 **Kiran:** What!?  
 **Linde:** I never thought I would fine someone who I found just as important as my father. Your kindness, your heart...I-I'm sorry. No, this can't...  
 **Kiran:** That's enough. I want to be with you!  
 **Linde:** K-Kiran...  
 **Kiran:** I'm not lying- I do! Even if it proves difficult for us, I want to be with you. Let's get married, Linde. Will you say yes?  
 **Linde:** Yes! Of course! I'm so happy!  
 **Kiran:** As am I. I could never dream of anything greater than this...!


	4. Michalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested, here is Michalis :)  
> He was a little hard to write but I hope it is acceptable!

**Michalis**

**C-Support**

**Michalis:** Pathetic.  
**Kiran:**...Excuse me?  
**Michalis:** You command your soldiers with such little resolve. What are your intentions? To win this war against the Emblian empire?  
**Kiran:** Of course. That's the only way to bring peace.  
**Michalis:** Yet I can sense your apprehension doing so. A leader must be strong, in both mind and form. You possess neither of those qualities.  
**Kiran:** In your whole time here, you haven't witnessed me losing a single battle. Do you just have something against me?  
**Michalis:** Don't make me laugh. You win because I have joined you. Your resolve, ambitions...they're feeble. If it were not for me and a few other capable, so-called "heroes", we wouldn't have been able to take you this far.  
**Kiran:** ......  
**Michalis:** Bah...they're gone. There is no talking sense, I suppose.

**B-Support**

**Kiran:** Let me guess, Michalis, your idea of a strong leader is someone who kills their family and ruthlessly conquers everything else?  
**Michalis:** Hah! Who told you this? My weak, incompetent sister, Minerva? Or, was it...  
**Kiran:** Huh? (For a moment I thought something wavered in his eyes...)  
**Michalis:**...It's nothing.  
**Kiran:** It was rather a guess. I know your type, because I have met enough of you in the past. ...Er, both figuratively and literally.  
**Michalis:** What do you mean? Hmm...now I am thinking about it, I do get a vague sense of deja vu here. Never mind. I desire to talk no longer. Begone.  
**Kiran:** H-hey, don't be like that. Why have you got to be so difficult? Why do you insist on being so aloof? That's no sign of a ruler, that's acting as a baby. I may not exactly be a king, but I know this much.  
**Michalis:** Hmph...now you are trying to lecture me instead? My kingdom was once feeble under the rule of a weak man, and I made it strong with my own hands, nobody else's. I don't know what fairy land you live in, but Macedon faced harsh trials, and if my strength and words equates to "acting as a baby", then by all means continue to be foolish.  
**Kiran:** Yowch.

**A-Support**

**Kiran:** Tell me about your sister, Michalis.  
**Michalis:** Sisters.  
**Kiran:** Hah?  
**Michalis:** I have...two sisters. Why do you wish to know about them?  
**Kiran:** I'd like to move to a subject less tense.  
**Michalis:** Hmph, I don't understand the point, but I suppose I can speak of my sister. Maria...  
**Kiran:** Do you care for her?  
**Michalis:** Do I care for her?! Of course I care for her. Maria has a sweet heart. Perhaps I have done harsh things in the past, yet she is still so kind to me.  
**Kiran:** I understand...so it is this trait that heals you and keeps you human.  
**Michalis:** ....  
**Kiran:**....So, uh, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but...I would still like to get to know you.  
**Michalis:** The way you approach your army's members is somewhat admirable. Instead of treating them like pawns, you treat them as though they are humans; even me, despite my contract - as painful as it is to admit - bending my will to yours. You could do anything with our lives. It is an infuriating but certainly effective approach.  
**Kiran:** It's true that I use heroes from other worlds...and it's true you're all in a contract. But after this war against Veronica is over I promise to return you all.  
**Michalis:** I see...that would indeed be a day to look forward to. Hmph, but don't think you own me.

**S-Support**

**Michalis:** Kiran, I demand that you marry me at once.  
**Kiran:** Wait- what- who what now?  
**Michalis:** I have a ring, and I would like you to take it and become mine.  
**Kiran:** W-where's this burst of forcefulness coming from? And why...do you want me to marry you? I thought we were so different and incompatible...  
**Michalis:** Perhaps so. But I do not believe that a more suitable ruler will be found in Macedon.  
**Kiran:** This is...implying that I would come to Macedon with you. I...don't know if that's possible.  
**Michalis:** Hm. Then, you are to remain wedded with me until a suitable decision is made. Even if you decline, you will remain with me.  
**Kiran:** Excuse me?!  
**Michalis:** ...Or, ahem, rather... _I_ will remain with... _you_.  
**Kiran:** Your face is beet red! Well, that's a sight I thought I'd never see on the almighty Michalis.  
**Michalis:** S-silence! What's...what's your answer?  
**Kiran:** I would be happy to marry you, and then I'll crack that stubborn attitude of yours...there has to be a softie in there, somewhere.  
**Michalis:** Grrrr...you should be honoured.  
**Kiran:** Hehehe. I am looking forward to it.


	5. Camilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested last chapter, Camilla! I do love me some Camilla ❤️

**Camilla**

**C-Support**

**Kiran:** *whistles*.  
 **Camilla:** What a lovely tune.  
 **Kiran:** AHH! You snuck up on me!  
 **Camilla:** Oh, dearie, I don't sneak up on people. You were just in a world of your own is all. That look on your face was just blissfully cute!  
 **Kiran:** U-um...  
 **Camilla:** Oh I'm sorry! I have you ever so flustered, now! Don't be embarrassed. So, was it a song of your homeland you were whistling, just then?  
 **Kiran:** Well...no...I made it up. I'm afraid I...don't remember my homeland very well.  
 **Camilla:** Oh? Memory loss?  
 **Kiran:** I could not answer that yet. Perhaps I won't be able to say, ever.  
 **Camilla:** So it _is_ memory loss, then. Oh you poor sweetie!  
Kiran: Are you not listening?!  
 **Camilla:** So sweet and vulnerable. Like a cute, lost puppy...  
 **Kiran:** *sigh*.

**B-Support**

**Camilla:** Kiran! Oh _Kiiiiraaan!_  
 **Kiran:** Oh! It's...it's her!  
 **Camilla:** There you are, were you trying to hide from me? Nobody can get away from me, be they friend or foe or cutiepies!  
 **Kiran:** I suppose I am the latter to you, aren't I?  
 **Camilla:** Yes you are! Now come, put your head on my lap. You must be _so_ tired after today's battle...there, there...  
 **Kiran:** As much as the idea appeals me, I, uh...I still have things to do.  
 **Camilla:** Like what?  
 **Kiran:** Uh...like...uh...summoning. And um...stock?  
 **Camilla:** Such terrible excuses! There's no need to be so coy. I won't bite.  
 **Kiran:** About that...  
 **Camilla:** Hm?  
 **Kiran:** N-never mind. Well, I actually do have things to do. So bye!  
 **Camilla:** Wait! Where are you going?!

**A-Support**

**Camilla:** Ah, Kiran, there you are. Now we can finally spend some alone time together...just you and me...  
 **Kiran:** O-okay.  
 **Camilla:**?! Are you not running?  
 **Kiran:** Hm? No. Well...the last time I actually was busy.  
 **Camilla:** ...Oh. So you were not trying to escape me?  
 **Kiran:** No, I was just very shy at the time...I'm sorry. I felt a little overwhelmed. I'm not used to intimacy like that.  
 **Camilla:** Did you never have an endearing sister to look up to?  
 **Kiran:** I...don't think so.  
 **Camilla:** Then I shall be your older sister. Do you like that idea, sweetie?  
 **Kiran:** What?! Um...well, I suppose. You won't try to braid my hair and all that now, will you? I have no time for that.  
 **Camilla:** Ahahaha! I make no guarantees. Such is the price one pays when they have siblings. I don't want you to look so lonely again, Kiran.  
 **Kiran:** Thank you so much...

**S-Support**

**Kiran:** Apparently you lived in a terrible world, Camilla.  
 **Camilla:** You heard this from...?  
 **Kiran:** It was Elise...she said the land you two live in is dark.   
**Camilla:** Yes, well, we had to cope with it. I did so by looking after my siblings. It helped both me and them. Always together, inseparable. As long as we had each other, the world may as well have burned. Nothing can hurt my sweet little siblings, not on my watch.  
 **Kiran:** I would like to be protected in that very same way, but rather by a lover than a sister...  
 **Camilla:** Then, we should get married.  
 **Kiran:** Wha--?!   
**Camilla:** Don't be so shocked...I...I adore you. I have so many feelings for you. At first I dismissed them as merely sisterly affection, but it grew like a blaze and now I think of no other...love is awfully mysterious...  
 **Kiran:** I see...I...feel the same. Such a beautiful, kind wife would make me so happy.  
 **Camilla:** Wonderful! We must begin wedding preparations right away! Oh my, I can't wait to wear a lovely dress! I will dress my cute little Elise up and she will be a bridesmaid, and...  
 **Kiran:** I don't think I'll ever hear the last of this wedding, from Camilla or anyone else.


End file.
